The Lost Story
by DarkShirouX
Summary: Summary inside.


A/N: I accidently deleted this... I added more

* * *

Long ago there was a kingdom, dark and powerful and took over Victoria Island. They were a group of powerful soldiers accompanied by sorcerers and archers. They were a merciless type and silenced whoever defied them. Those who did what they were told had no choice but to join them, or be killed. The kingdom thought by taking innocent people and teaching them their ways, they could create world peace. The last group of people who didn't join up with them was the sins and dits, also known as assassins or bandits. All of them teamed together and worked secretly, plotting their revenge to overthrow the kingdom. Since the kingdom only accepted men to be soldiers, the women were forced as slaves. The rebellion's finest assassin was a girl though, so they sent her disguised as a guy to obtain information to overthrow the kingdom, and this is where the story begins.

Mina walked around Kerning City when a boy passed her and whispered quietly, "The secondary base; 15 minutes. There are spies everywhere." With a terse, almost unnoticeable nod, Mina showed she knew and took the next taxi to Henesys. The boy she had passed in the city was a member of the rebellion and had given her important information for the next meeting. As soon as the taxi skidded to a noisy stop, Mina got out and walked nonchalantly to sit on a wooden bench near the road that leads into Ellinia.

Mina peered at her light blue watch, showing it was 1:05. _I still have some time, _she thought. She sat down, staring at the sky with her emerald eyes, her black long hair brushing the bottom on the seat, while her mind started wandering as she was waiting for the time to pass by. The sky was a light blue with a few clouds drifting here and there. _Just like the ocean…except lighter… _she thought_._ The white clouds drifted in the sky like a boats slowing passing by, the golden sun shining on them turning them a pure white on the tips. She leaned back in the bench sliding slightly while watching some strange events, as well as daydreaming and staring at the sky. Just as she was relaxing there comfortably, enjoying the green rolling hills of Henesys, as someone interrupted her daydreaming.

"Hey, you!" he yelled. Mina looked at the person annoyed, wondering who would disrupt her thoughts. As she turned her head to look at the person, she became slightly nervous, seeing he was a soldier who worked for the kingdom. She started breaking cold sweat as her body tensed, thinking the soldier could identify her as one of the rebellion, but it seemed that thought hadn't even slightly crossed his mind. Instead he said something else,

"I haven't seen you around here before, and would you like me to show you around? Maybe a drink as well?" the soldier said smiling. His hair was black and in spikes along with his eyes. He was wearing the usual soldier's armor, as his sword swayed on his right side. Mina relaxed, her shoulders drooping down a little, but it went unnoticed as the soldier waited for a reply. Mina just replied with a blunt no and continued to daydream as if he never even passed by. The soldier's temper however, snapped and yelled at Mina saying,

"What did you say!?" Mina repeated the answer as if he couldn't hear. A vein in the soldier's head pulsed and his left hand moved to the right side of his belt, about to draw his sword. When Mina saw the movement she stood up quickly, becoming alert and reached into her pocket, not even wanting to know what the sword looked like.

Just when their weapons were about to be drawn, someone appeared, his jet-black hair blowing in all directions, his eyes a mysterious dark blue facing an empty space in Henesys. He was right in front of the soldier holding him up by his armor as if he weighted nothing. His black jacket and red shirt swayed from the high-speed and his eyes were expressionless. His eyes were a dark sapphire swirling around black pupil like a river. Mina looked at him again and realized he was taller than her, and looked to be as thin as a stick! _I probably only come up to his shoulder…_ Mina quickly removed her hand from her pocket as they now lay side by side. She quickly obtained her composure and looked at the newcomer curiously.

She looked at his eyes again as they seemed to swirl in a circle, never ending. She became mesmerized looking, but shook her head and knocked those strange feelings out. The wind around him had died down letting his clothes settle and stay still. His hair was slightly long, covering his forehead and the back of his neck, and as Mina looked closer she noticed he was pale, around the exact same color of her skin as well. _Ahh…Why am I thinking this way… _She quickly removed those thoughts from her head yet again and realized he just saved her from a bad situation. She was grateful she didn't have to do anything to reveal she was part of the rebellion, and sighed in relief. Her rescuer faced the soldier, glaring at him.

"She said no, leave the girl alone" the guy said coolly as he continued to glare. The soldier choked from the newcomer's grasp, trying to break his hold. He tried to talk, but no words would come out, so he glared back at the newcomer instead. The newcomer set him down, without even a sweat on his face. However when he set the soldier down, he walked right next to him, his hands in his pockets as he stopped, and said the next words quietly, but dangerously, so only the soldier could hear.

"Don't touch, threaten, or hurt _her_ or _anyone_ else in this area, ever again, or else." He said the last two words murderously as he grinned slightly so only the soldier can see, as he finally looked at the soldier and glared at him, the grin gone. The soldier quickly ran away, his face a pale white and beyond terrified. _That guy… He must be a ghost or something. Those eyes…They give me the creeps!_, the soldier thought as he ran. He turned around to face Mina, his face expressionless, as if nothing had happened.

"Are you alright? He didn't hurt you or anything did he?"

"No, I'm ok" Mina replied smiling. Mina thought she saw him give a slight grin, but it seemed to fade as soon as it appeared.

"So, what's your name?" she asked her hands behind her back while leaning forward. "Mine's Mina"

"Shawn" he replied. "I guess I'll see you around" He turned around leaving the opposite way of the exit to Ellinia, his hands still in his pockets.

"Hey wait!" Mina yelled. Shawn turned around halfway, curious.

"Thanks. I owe you." Mina said smiling her hands settling by her sides again. He allowed himself to let a small smile settle on his face as he heard these words.

"Sure. Who knows maybe I _will_ see you again." He replied. Shawn turned around again on his way waving a goodbye without even turning around. _Heh… I probably won't, so it doesn't matter,_ he chuckled silently_. _Mina quickly shouted goodbye and walked toward a different path on her way to the second base making sure no one was following her. _That was nice of him… I hope I'll find him again sometime. _

Mina changed into her assassin clothes and headed into the secondary base. She wore a blood-red hat a skull painted on the side. It resembled something like a pirate's hat, circular with an inner and outer part. The outer part was a red while the inside layer was black with the skull painted on it. She wore a red long-sleeved shirt, tight around her body. The sleeves were a blood-red color while torso was black, golden lines sown where the sleeves met the shirt. To match with the outfit was a short tight-fitting skirt also blood-red with a white skull painted on it as well. All together it looked like a pirate outfit. She strapped on her belt where here weapons would be held. Mina tucked it behind her skirt, to be discrete. T

he outfit had to be tight-fitting for a reason. It was too make the least amount of noise possible and make it easier to get around, that way any high speed they were going at won't accidentally rip off their clothes and if that happened, who _knows_ what could happen. They were exceptions of course, mostly for the guys, but for the girls… who knows. Their clothes would be bulky sometimes, but the leader did without.

She kept walking toward the base, outside of anyone's view and stepped inside the three-story high building, shaped like a tree house. The moment she stepped inside everyone's focus was on the leader, Hasung. He was dressed with his black bandana with a metal plate on it, with his silver chain mail showed above the desk he was at. His eyes were gray, and his hair was seen peeking out of the bandana.

There were only a few people there today, around twelve or thirteen, as some of them were low-ranked as well. The messenger sent to call her was there as well. He was wearing a black top and pants, with metal by the shoulders incase someone went for his pressure points. His pants were also lined with silver metal from the knees down. He wore silver belt as well to keep his weapons in, and also a hat with a skull painted on it. _They sent a low ranked member? What's going on? They usually send a higher ranked one._ She looked at him for just a second and faced forward gain, as she made a nod and walked in and stood at her usual place.

"I see everyone is here"

"Yes, sir" the rebellion replied as it echoed through the room.

Please, don't call me sir…" Hasung replied, no emotion in his voice. "AND PERCY GET THE HECK OUT OF THE WINDOW!!" The room went silent...

No", Percy said grinning happily.

Fine…" Hasung replied. _He better not blame me when something happens. Hehe… _"Anyways the kingdom has found our main base and they're currently searching the premises. There are guards posted at the entrance now and the weapons facility. They've surrounded the entire base and have guards posted 24/7. They haven't been able to get past the security system for the weapons facility, but they formed a border around it instead. We've been chased out by the high-ranked sorcerers and soldiers, but how they did it? They did exactly what they did when they first came here! You do remember what they did right?" His face had turned hard betraying his anger, even though he was trying to suppress it.

"They slaughtered them without any mercy!!, just like they did when people wouldn't join them!!" He yelled as his hand went waving through the air and landed angrily, slamming his fist onto the desk with a loud thud, nearly cracking the desk in two.

They were shocked at his reaction, they never actually knew why he made the rebellion in the first place, but then they all remembered why there were there and their reaction turned from shocked to sad. They all had different reasons to fight against the kingdom, and none of them were even close to the same. The room went silent as memories went though their minds, about what had happened in the past and why there were there now.

One of the reasons was because they were born into the rebellion, and willingly fought. They never actually had to join, but they chose to anyway. If they didn't want to, they would be commoners, or masquerade as one of the kingdom's soldiers, but never fought. However, other people had more… tragic reasons to fight the kingdom. Mina was thinking of her reason as her memories flooded though her mind.

_I was the only person…Who didn't die. The only one… they thought w as already dead._ Memories of her past went thought her mind, as she thought about them.

_"If you don't choose to join I will have no choice!" the soldier yelled. The soldier looked middle-aged, his skin a pasty white, his face turned into a scowl. Clad with a black cloak and sword at his side, he looked dangerous. He was yelling at a man and woman who were completely terrified, but showed defiance. _

_"We won't join!" the woman yelled, tears rolling down her cheeks. _

_"We know what you've people have done," the man said, his eyes sorrowful, but full of anger for the other man. "You've been trying to make a 'peaceful world' by killing innocent people for just the smallest reason! You can't make people perfect. There is no one in the world that is perfect!" the man yelled. _

_"I gave you a chance" the soldier said darkly. Mina watched with wide eyes as the soldier drew his sword. The blade rang as it was unsheathed, black poison dripping from its silver tip. The little light in the room reflected of it making the sword look red and stained. Around her were dead bodies lying on the old wooden floor, strewn with blood. Their eyes were lifeless and faded, and their faces filled with terror, while some were more fortunate. Swords and spears jutted out of them, stained with fresh blood, still dripping downwards. Some were lucky to have a quick and painless death, while others still lie there waiting to die. There were many wounds on each of them, and their clothes were soaked with blood. Some of them were groaning, lying on the floor, waiting for death to some and relieve their pain._

_There were arrows littering the ground as well, one of them an inch away from Mina. Mina and her parents were the only ones left alive out of the ones already killed. Five people had come barging into the room earlier, slaughtering them all like animals. Barely anyone stood a chance as the once fifty people fell in merely minutes. She was just lying there in a puddle of blood, her ripped and torn clothes dripping with fresh blood. The blood around her, was not her own, but the blood of the others already killed. She was lucky not to get hit, but terrified as she saw them get killed, and fell to the ground because of shock._

_At this time she was only an infant. She was paralyzed from fear, as her eyes never blinked, and they still were the soldier raised his sword and killed them, right in front of her eyes. He slashed them, deep enough to penetrate the heart, without cutting them in two. They were lucky to get the less painful way out, with a quick and painless death. The woman was screaming at the top of her lungs before it happened, the man hugging her frozen in place as he saw the sword coming towards them, doing nothing about it. Mina was frozen still by the terror and sadness that took over her from what she saw. She didn't even dare to breathe._

_The soldier, with a grim smile on his face walked around scanning the room for anyone who even had a chance of living. Mina didn't move or blink from her position, as she was on the ground facing sideways, her eyes wide open, completely paralyzed. The soldier didn't even look at her twice as he walked away. As soon as the door slammed, Mina stayed in that position for what seemed like an hour._

_Afterwards she let herself move and took in what just happened. She curled up into a ball and stayed on the floor lying down in that pool of blood, crying, for what seemed like hours… Until, a loud thud blew the door across the room, over Mina's head. She wiped her tears and sat up to look at the person who just came in. She looked at the new stranger and looked at him with wide curious eyes. _

_He was dressed with black bandana on his head, with a black metal plate on it. There was a carving on it, but it wasn't a word, it was a symbol of some sort. His hair was black and partially covered his left eye. He had a metal armor on, but not the kind the soldiers wore. His eyes automatically focused on her, the small, black haired girl, sitting in the middle of the room, with green eyes, sitting in a pool of blood, while wiping her tears away. Blood was still dripping from her clothes and hair. His eyes were full of grief sorrow as he scooped her up, put her across his back, and took her with him. She was carried across his shoulder looking at the path from behind as he walked toward a place unknown to her._

_"What's your name little girl?" he asked. _

_"Mina", she replied her voice quivering. _

_"Well, my name's Hasung", he replied kindly tilting his head to look at her face with his kind, black eyes. _

_"Where are we going, mister?" Mina asked curiously. _

_"I'm going to take you to a place where you'll be safe, and away from any danger" Hasung said smiling, his eyes closed. _

_"Thank you…Hasung" Mina replied quietly and fell asleep on his shoulder. Hasung blinked in surprise, but he still continued walking. At least that's what it seemed like, Mina thought. _

The leader was still thinking until he finally snapped out of it and said.

"Anyways enough of the past, we're here to discuss a new mi-"

"AHHHHHHHH!" an earsplitting yell cut the leader off as everyone started looking out the window in surprise except Hasung, who seemed to be the only one to expect it.

"I told him" he said and shrugging his shoulders smiling innocently. They saw Percy lying on the grass, obviously knocked out since he fell (three stories!), as the whites of his eyes showed. His black hat fell off, his brown hair spread out, but surprisingly his ponytail was still intact, but lied spread out over him. Hasung chuckled lightly finding it amusing. Percy wasn't even bleeding, which is good, but he didn't even wake up when someone spat out the window and onto his face.

"Did you rig the window or something?" someone asked.

"Maybe…" Hasung said grinning as he looked at the person asking. "Well, since you guys seem awake now we'll move on. As you know, we've all been training to overthrow the kingdom, as well as trying to come up with a plan that works." Hasung said. Everyone looked up at the leader expectantly, curious to know what was going to happen.

"As you know other than me, Mina is the finest assassin at the moment. The others have been killed so we have no other choice for this plan, for her to go."

"What is this plan of yours?" asked one of the members.

"We're going to send Mina, to infiltrate the kingdom and bring information that will help us overthrow them." Mina was surprised at this. She was considered the third best, but it seemed the other two were killed she thought.

"Why is it just her? Why not send at least a squadron, which would consist of all of us." another asked.

"Because, too many recruits would be suspicious, even two people at once would arouse them."

"But she's a girl, even if she did get in she'd just be a slave, without any information getting to her" the person said again.

"That's what I was just getting to…" Hasung replied, obviously getting irritated at being asked so many questions. "Anyways, the rest of you will keep lookout for any activity the kingdom has been doing. What the kingdom has been doing, any new buildings, water supply, anything. You will also keep a close eye on what activity the kingdom has been doing at our old base. Find out the times of their shift, where they meet. Bring any information, anything that's new anyways. You're dismissed, but Mina stay here for you assignment" The rebellion vanished into thin air except for Mina.

"Mina, you will be forced to act as a guy in order to gather any information. Percy will leave a note in front of the kingdom's quarters around noon, when the soldiers will probably have lunch. Give him any information you find, as well as what room you're in so we have a less chance of someone else finding it"

"Sir, how am I supposed to be a guy in the first place?" Mina asked inquisitively. "Well just follow me and I'll take you to that one girl…" Hasung replied uneasily as he got up from behind the desk and started walking, forgetting the fact she just called him sir.

"So who is this person?" Mina asked following.

"Well, um, she's person who'll help you with your disguise" Hasung replied. They stopped at a light blue curtain.

"Enter through there, I don't want to go any further right now" Hasung replied still uneasy. Mina went through the curtain, and a strange lady came out. She had blonde hair, tied up in a ponytail, and transparent glasses covering her eyes. She was dressed normally, with a pair of jeans and a cherry long-sleeve shirt.

"Hey!! So why are you here? Did Hasung send you? He normally doesn't let me leave this place. What's your name? How old are you?" She kept asking random questions babbling on and on while giggling at the same time. _No wonder he didn't want to go in here…She won't stop talking! Also...how is it possible to laugh and talk at the same time!? _

"Um, I guess you're supposed to make me look like a guy?" Mina said.

"Oh, I see I see" she said. "Well this won't take long then. Sit down over there and I'll come in a second" She motioned to a fluffy pink chair in front of a mirror, next to a rack of clothes. Mina sat down utterly confused, and took off her red hat, putting it in her lap. The girl came out as soon as she sat down, and took out a pair of pink scissors.

"Ok, now I'm going to try and make you like a guy the best I can, alright? Now hold still." she said spinning Mina around in circles really fast as she heard snipping sounds. After five minutes of torture spinning around, she finally stopped, making Mina's vision going in circles.

"Well, I'm done. What do you think?" Mina's vision cleared after a couple minutes and as the girl stood there waiting. She looked in the mirror as she saw herself with a guy's haircut. It was a little long as it covered part of her left eye. _It looks…familiar? She really did a good job with the haircut though; I really do look like a guy! _

_"_Well?" the girl asked impatiently.

"It's nice." Mina replied bluntly.

"Ok, now pick a set of clothes from the rack and you're all done" the girl said smiling.

"Um, ok." Mina said picking out some random clothes and went to change behind yet another curtain. She came out of there a few minutes later, wearing a casual shirt, jacket, and pants. The girl went up to her and started talking again about how much of a good job she did, and seemed to make squealing fan girl noises in Mina's opinion. Mina just kept walking towards the exit as the girl kept following her. The girl stopped when Mina was just a few steps away and said

"I hope everything goes well!" She waved her hand as Mina left behind the curtain. She was surprised to find the leader waiting for her.

"Mina, before you go. You'll have to say you were sent from the leader of either the archers or soldiers, you're better off as saying you're a soldier though. Try and get into a rank where you'll be able to find out whatever is going on." he said.

"Alright" Mina said nodding. "By the way she did a good job, you really look like a guy" he said smiling. Mina just chuckled slightly in reply. He handed her a katana and a wakizashi. "Thanks" Mina replied.

"Take this as well" he replied taking out a black hat, with a skull painted on this side. There were two strings to tie the hat in place." Mina took the katana with two hands and looped it around her belt using the string attached to its sheath, and placed the wakizashi inside her jacket, hidden from view. She slid the hat in her pocket as a good luck charm.

Mina vanished from sight using high-speed movement called _senkou _or a flash-step, but appeared only when she was at the door. She left as quickly as she was seen hiding from any passerby's nearby and hid in the shadows as much as possible. She passed many merchants and civilians; it was extremely hard to go unseen in the free market though. She used _senkou _most of the way as nobody paid any attention, and started walking as soon as there was no one in sight.

She went though the Ellinia, the luscious green city built on trees and magic, and took a shortcut to her destination passing though a place that called Orbis, which highly resembled Greece. The sky was nearing sundown as Mina found a place to sleep in the town of Orbis, in a place highly secluded from everyone else. Mina started to lie down and wait till sleep overcame her, waiting for the next day to come. A mysterious feeling crept over her though, as if something interesting was going to happen tomorrow.

Mina woke up at dawn the next day as she rubbed her eyes, her back aching. She got up and did a few warm-ups before she began the journey to the kingdom again. She started with some of the regular exercises used in P.E. then did some flips, and some_ senkou_ in short distances. After a couple minutes she began on her way again, starving as ever. She found a couple fruit from trees which satisfied her hunger a bit, but left it feeling hollow and empty still. Mina used _senkou_ through the markets or Orbis looking for any kind of food. A smooth stone path separating the stalls as dark green vines covered the sides, blooming with flowers in every color. _I know it's wrong to steal, but I am STARVING!_

She scanned the market disappointed as there was nothing substantial for her to eat. That was, until she spotted a small blue stall, lined with rows of fresh barbeque on sticks. She eyed it hungrily as she noticed the owner of the light blue stall wasn't there either. Mina rummaged through her pockets seeing if she had any money at her at all. Her hand searched the pockets of her jacket finding a small bag of gold coins and paper money. She smiled inwardly; _Hasung must've put it there._ She took out two paper bills and two gold coins, adding up to about two-hundred mesos total. She went up to the stand and put the money on the stall as she took two sticks of barbeque. Mina started eating the meat ravenously, as she staring using _senkou again _on her way toward the kingdom.

_A few more minutes and I'll be at the kingdom, _she thought, now finished with her food. She had now gone to a land filled with snow and little trees, snowy mountains towering over the bleak landscape like giants. The sun was at its highest turning the landscape a pure white making it the gray kingdom easy to see, but the path blinding. _The route must have been a shorter than I thought; it's only been a few hours since morning. I'm almost there anyway._ She had previous missions where she had to do recon on the kingdom's outer defenses, as well as their inner defenses sometimes.

She walked to the kingdoms gate, waiting for it to be opened for her. A booming voice came from the gate, "**State your business here.**"

"I'm here as a new recruit, from the leader of the soldiers" Mina replied her voice loud and confident. The ash-colored doors creaked open, showing nothing but impending darkness. **Enter.** Mina did what she was told and entered the gate. _I can't see anything, where am I supposed to go? Mina thought. _Suddenly, torches lit the way, showing one single hallway. There were a charcoaled black, as if a fire had raged though once before. Mina, although surprised, walked down the hallway, her footsteps echoing across, and the air as dense as blood.

She had a bad feeling there as if something would just come at her. Something in the back of her mind seemed to scream at her as the place stank like death, and decay. For what seemed like eternity, she reached another door. Like the rest of the kingdom it was black, except this door was made of metal. The doors seemed to be bolted around the sides but there was knob on it. As she turned the knob, the doors creaked open and she was momentarily blinded as the room was illuminated by many lights. There was no other smell here except what seemed to be fresh air.

At the end of the room, she saw a figure, in royal garments. They were a dark blue, with a golden dragon in the center. His eyes an onyx color showing no warmth or kindness in them. Mina shivered involuntarily,_ those eyes… They make me feel as if it's sucking my energy away…_They showed no mercy and his mouth was turned in a scowl. His hair was black, and there were a normal length, nothing short or long. She avoided his gaze quickly and turned her attention to something else. Beside him were two soldiers, a sorceress, and an archer. They were divided equally on both sides, one soldier on the left, next to the sorceress, and the other one with the other soldier and archer.

The soldiers were in different armor, representing their ranks. One was dressed in silver armor, showing he was a common ranked soldier. His red hair was long and went off to one side, and his sword was on the right side, sheathed. He was placed next to the sorceress.

The other one has a reddish armor, spikes protruding from it to protect to user even more. It showed that he was a lieutenant, a captain, or possibly the king's right hand man. His sword was across his back, showing it was either a two-handed sword, or very heavy. His hair was black and long going past his shoulders. This person was next to the archer.

The archer was a female, which surprised Mina. _I thought all girls were supposed to be slaves, _Mina thought. The sorceress was also female though. The archer wore a red outfit; the top part was light gray, a red cross running though it, while the bottom was red, with a golden insignia, which probably meant something important. She wore a red hat curving slightly downwards and a golden feather in it as well. Her long black hair ran down to past her shoulders, and her eyes were amethyst. Her eyes showed she was serious, and carried a golden bow, in the shape of a dragon. A quiver of black arrows was slung across her back as well. She looked to be in a high ranking, it didn't seem she could be the leader of the archers, but maybe one step lower.

The sorceress looked like someone who would always be happy. She had spiky black hair that brushed her soldiers. Her eyes were also an amethyst color, and looked they looked serious just like the archer's, but she had a kind look in her eyes as she was smiling. She wore a black sleeveless top golden thread here and there, but she wore the sleeves separately which drooped down, but still connected to the hem of her skirt. She also had a long black skirt that came down to her feet. Golden strands lined parts of the skirt, making the whole outfit look expensive and fancy. She carried her staff with one hand, the pole black with the end sharp and painted red. At the top of the staff was a circle with intricate designs in the center, like the rest of the staff it was also red and black, except the ring was golden.

"Why are you here?" the king asked bluntly.

"I'm here as a new recruit from the leader of the soldiers" Mina replied her head low as a sign of respect, even though she had none for him.

"Ok." the king replied, obviously not caring. "Specialty and age" "Age 15, and specialty is terrain" Mina replied confident. _This will get me into a high rank, I'm sure of it. I am good at terrain though, so I think I'll be ok_, Mina thought. This caught the king's attention as he stared directing into Mina's eyes as she lifted her head making Mina nearly shudder.

"Terrain? Good, I need someone to help with strategy around here. I'll have one of the slaves show you where you'll stay, and then you'll be called when you're needed" the leader replied. "RHEA!!" Mina heard muffled grunts and noises that various from crashing, to cussing.

"For the last time, there's _**no way**_you're going to get me to do anything!!" a girl said. Mina assumed she was Rhea. She wore a golden circlet of her head, and her hair was in spikes, just like the other sorceress, except a chocolate brown color. She seemed to be wearing something that looked almost like royalty, obviously not caring about the uniform slaves had to wear. It was a golden dress, the top part black. She threw the silver plate in her hand directly above one of the soldiers' heads, as he ducked quickly to avoid it. He looked back towards the wall she hit and saw it was jammed in there, probably not going to come out anytime soon since it was about halfway in.

"I just need you to show this person to where he's staying" the king replied not caring, most likely used to Rhea's rants.

"Fine…" Rhea said glaring at the king. She walked toward a spiral staircase made of stone toward the left as Mina followed her. As soon as they were out of sight, Rhea pinned Mina neck against the wall, allowing no way to escape from her grasp. Mina was taken aback the force knocking the breath out of her. She struggled by trying to get free of Rhea's grasp. _Shoot, I didn't expect this to happen. I was caught of guard…_ Rhea moved her head towards slowly. _Oh god… She's not going to hit on me is she!? Wait…She wouldn't do even worse than that would she? _Those thoughts were way off, as her head stopped next to Mina's ear.

"Don't _ever_, call on me to do anything for you. I'm not a servant. I'll refuse to serve _**anyone**_. You got that, teme?"

-"Yes, I-I understand" Mina one eyes closed, gasping for air.

Rhea chuckled, "Hehe… What's your name, moron?" _Shoot… Name, name name…Uh…_

"It's um, Shirou. Yeah…" Mina grimaced looking side to side, as she was still pinned against the wall looking for something to escape with. Rhea pushed her even harder against the wall, starting to crack it.

"You're bad at lying you know that, kisama" Rhea said, obviously annoyed. Her face was inches away from Mina now, glaring at her their foreheads nearly touching.

"Ok, ok, my name is Mina…" Mina replied her eyes straining as her vision went blurry, her head staring down but still glaring, showing the whites of her eyes. _I'm going to pass out soon_, _if I don't get any air!_ Rhea's eyes widened as she saw nothing but truth in her eyes.

"Don't mess with me!" Rhea pinned her against the wall even harder cracking it, this time at her neck. Mina coughed blood, her head hanging.

"My name is M-Mina…" she replied struggling to get every word out as she tried to glare at Rhea's face, her eyes filled with hatred.

"What is that supposed to mean? Are you a girl then, loser?", Rhea replied nearly yelling.

"I already told you that… idiot…" Mina replied, the words like venom, been seemed hollow to her ears. Mina's face had turned a deathly pale from the lack of oxygen.

"Then why are you dressed like a guy then?" Rhea replied her eyes emotionless, throwing Mina lightly down the staircase, only going a few steps down. She gasped for air as she fell, slouched against the wall, her head hanging. "Why do you think!?" Mina replied staring at Rhea, her eyes filled with hate as she panted.

"Oh, right… You didn't want to be a slave." Rhea replied slowly, finally understanding. "So, all the people up there are guys. Just be happy you got your own room, ok? Also pick a different name." Rhea waved her hand dismissing the matter, her back turned as she walked up the rest of the stairs with Mina following silently. They walked to the end of the hall, where the door was made out of wood for once, unlike the grey stone that made up the rest of the kingdom.

"That's your room." she said pointing at the door carelessly. "Don't try and be friendly with me, or you'll be _**dead.**_" Mina nodded and walked into her room, unafraid of the poisonous gaze of Rhea. _A name, a name…What kind of name should I use? _Mina thought as she sat down on the oak flooring, surrounded by plain white walls. A small window was there, with no glass as it peered out into the light blue sky, the light shining on her from behind, although she was too deep in thought to notice.

Someone knocked at the door, interrupting her thoughts momentarily. She walked to the door surprised someone would knock after she just got there. She opened the door as it squeaked to show a pair of amethyst eyes staring at her kindly. It was the archer form earlier! Her golden bow was now slung across her back with her arrows, the red eyes painted on probably looking behind her.

"Hey" Mina said dumbly as she blinked a few times. The archer looked about the same age as her, except maybe a year or two older. The archer just smiled politely replying, "I'm here to show you around" Mina just nodded and stepped out of the room.

"I guess it seems like a pretty solitary place, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess it is…" Mina replied, her voice seeming to be in a trance. They walked down the staircase, back to the main room and headed into yet another staircase behind the 'king's' throne.

"This would be where you'll be eating" she motioned showing the bleak, gray room. Everything seemed to be gray, the floors, the ceiling, the tables, and benches. Near the left side was a small stall, gray and dull as always. There was a glass screen tipping inwards near the top where the parts connecting the glass were a dull gray as well. Everything seemed to be made out of cement or gray brick.

It was a dreary place and made you feel as if you were watching a very old TV show where everything was black and white. The tables and benches had cement near the bottom making sure it stayed in place, Mina noted. There was a small window close to the right-hand corner near the entrance of where they entered. _I guess I'll have to sit there n order to receive any messages…wait. It's supposed to be near the quarters, but there's no window there except in the rooms. I hope he'll put the note here instead at least. This place looks like a prison though!!_

"I hope you'll get used to things around here. Before I forget…" the archer reached into her quiver to bring out a small piece of paper and handed it to her.

"It has your schedule on it. Since you're in terrain, you'll be stuck with the higher classed soldiers." she said thing like this was normal as Mina took the paper. They started walked again and toward the left towards… the wall? They stopped at one section, approximately ten steps away from the entrance and probably another ten steps away from the stall.

The archer raised her hand on one of the bricks that was sticking out about an inch more than the rest. It turned a bright golden color as it glowed. A line went left from right across her hand a shade darker than the rest of the brick, scanning for fingerprints.

"These are heat sensitive as well, so even if the enemy cut my hand off it wouldn't work" she said unemotionally as if just stating a fact.

**Confirmed. **

"Enter new administrator"

**Voice recognition confirmed, said person's right hand in the adjoining scanner.** The archer motioned with her head to the brick next to her on the right side. Mina placed her right hand there cautiously, as if the brick would eat her hand. The brick glowed neon green this time as a line went left to right again a shade darker, as it started scanning her hand this time.

**New administrator confirmed, voice recognition needed?**

"No" the archer said. A part of the wall pushed back inwards, moving dust and small rocks as it did so, and then moved slowly to the right as it grinded against the floor making deep scratch marks. A small booming sound was heard as a notion that the door was locked in place. Behind the door seemed to be nothing, as it was pitch black, not even a trickle of light was there

The archer went inside with Mina following into the impending darkness. The place could make anyone feel blind as no light even came through. Not even the light from the door behind them was there anymore. Mina had to rely on her sense of sound as the archer's footsteps led the way for her. Both their footsteps echoed through the hall, making Mina nervous as she tried to sense for any danger.

They kept walking forward, the path never seeming to be end. Minutes passed by, but for Mina it seemed to be even longer. Mina ducked down instinctively at one moment as she felt wind brush past her head. The sounds of footsteps were gone, as attack after attack kept coming. _What's going on? Why am I being attacked? _Mina continued to dodge theses attacks as she soon realized it was only hand-to-hand combat.

She kept dodging the blows one by one trying to avoid getting hit. Mina moved left or right and was constantly being pushed back. _Why am I running and dodging? I should be fighting back!, _she thought as she dodged a blow to her head. Mina figured out exactly where her target would be after dodging another series of kicks, punches, and other martial arts moves.

Mina started with few punches of her own as her opponent dodged them easily. She tried a aiming a kick for her opponents legs as it missed, and quickly used _senkou _while her opponent was in the air and appeared behind her opponent. She again started fighting using any martial arts skills she knew and started to land blows to her opponent, starting with a kick on one of her opponent's shoulders.

The invisible opponent started fighting back as it became a battle of instinct and sound. Mina's opponent feinted left as she went for a kick on her right side sending Mina off balance. Mina teetered as her opponent landed a kick from above, as she barely dodged it. It was Mina's turn to attack as she started making a random series of feints and blows to her opponent.

The mysterious attacker threw a punch to the left while kicking from below in a wide arc. Mina jumped to the left, executing a flip around the punch, hitting a wall as she barely avoided the attack. _You got to be kidding me! I get trapped again in this place! _She jumped off the wall purely relying on her instincts as she heard her opponent punch the wall just a second after she jumped. There was no way she could see, only hear and rely on her instincts. Just as she landed another attack came, and Mina started to notice her footsteps were giving her away!

_Careless... Just means I have to use my assassin's training._ She moved silently as no attacks came. Mina was still alert as another attack came a few seconds later. _Well this person's smart. Now we both have to rely on our instinct. _Another series of punches and kicks came as Mina avoided them easily. Mina grabbed the last kick her opponent threw at her, as she held on tightly to the invisible attack. Her opponent was smart though, as the person twisted from her grasp by spinning in the air. Her opponent landed in a soft thud as the person came charging at her with more punches.

Mina avoided these as she fought back, with even harder blows at a blinding speed. Her opponent blocked these too and aimed a kick for Mina's head. That was a fatal mistake as Mina caught it again and held it even tighter and hurled the person over her head. While the person was above her head, she heard something rip just before she threw the person on the ground in front of her, as her opponent landed with a muffled **bang**. _That was the archer! Wait… That means the rip…Aw great!! I hope it's not as bad as I think… _She felt slightly guilty, but when she heard the person get back up she heard soft chuckling.

"Nice job… You pass this test." the archer replied. She was smiling, but Mina couldn't see of course. "You ripped my skirt too…"

"Uh, sorry about that" Mina replied uneasily.

"Don't worry it's not too bad I think?" the archer replied more like a question than a statement.

"Well since you got a good hit on me, you'll get to know my name. Well not my real name, but what they call me here. You can call me Magic along with everyone else."

"Magic, huh? Ok, well then I'll tell you my name. My name is Jin." Mina replied. _Good thing I came up with that name on the spot._

"Alright then Jin, we better keep going" Magic continued to go forward at a running pace this time as Mina followed her. Before long they passed through the end of the tunnel without knowing, as light flooded through the room they ended up in. Mina noticed Magic's skirt was only ripped on the side but it trailed all the way up to the top with only a little bit holding it together. Magic looked at it with a frown, but left it as it is. Mina looked again and noticed she wore a pair of pants underneath.

"This is the training room, where you'll have to train for combat and battle. There's another door at the end of the room marked 'Terrain'. That's where you will be." Mina heard this as she looked across the wooden oak flooring, different from the rest of the building she saw so far. T

here were a few wooden training dummies, where the frail looking ones were at. They were wooden and hat several targets on them, one on the head, the heart, the legs, and shoulders. She saw everyone there training, all of them in some kind of training robes. The experts seemed to be the ones with the bottom half a dark blue, while the beginners had the bottom half a dark red, both of them were white on the top half though. Mina also noticed they were one piece only, and no one wore any shoes, only socks.

They all fought using a wooden sword, polished well and probably dull too to prevent any unnecessary injuries. They seemed very heavy since most of the beginners seemed to have a hard time doing the correct drills, missing by several inches, or missing the training dummy completely. They seemed to be sweating very easily as well after a few swings. She frowned knowing they were probably absolute beginners with no combat skill in them at the moment. It seemed the archer was also frowning at them.

"Why don't we try training as well Jin?" Magic asked. It took Mina a few seconds to realize she was talking to her.

"Sure. What about the robes?" Mina asked.

"Right, I'll fetch two then we can change." she replied and ran off to get some robes. Magic headed off to another door to the right. The door was also wooden as it creaked when Magic went to find the robes. Mina waited and stood there patiently, watching her try and find it as she came back walking with two of them.

"Here's yours" Magic motioned giving her the red one. Mina took it as Magic took the blue one for herself. She walked back to the closet as Mina followed. She looked inside and saw it was a dressing room as well. Mina stared as she saw a one hallway, ending with a rack of robes at the end. _Their probably there since it's dirty,_ Mina thought seeing the stain on one of them. Both sides of the hallway were changing stalls. Walls of course were dividers since guys and girls had to use the same changing room. Dark blue curtains lined the changing stalls instead of doors, and light blue tiles lined the walls and floor, lights hanging overhead. Magic quickly went inside the nearest available one as Mina found one on the opposite side of her.

Mina pulled back the curtain and found a mirror about as tall as her. Mina quickly changed into the robe hanging her clothes on the curtain as she did so. She came out fast, and thankful the robes were loose fitting, for fear someone might identify her as a girl. It seemed comfortable to train in, yet without the weight of the swords she felt a bit unprotected. Mina came out about the same time as Magic as she held two wooden swords gleaming. She quickly threw one to Mina as they headed outside. They laid their clothes on a bench, next to where Magic found the robes. Everyone training went to look at them as they exited. Mina shifted uncomfortably at everyone looking at her, while Magic just threw them a glare as they went back to their training. They easily found an empty space on the oaken floor.

"Take your stance" the archer said. Mina went to the opposite side of the floor as she held her sword in the ready position. _I'm not sure about this… I wasn't well trained in using daggers…Only in the art of long ranged combat and hand-to-hand. I still have my belt of weapons over there though, but I guess I have to try my best._ The archer charged at her using a side-cut at first, which Mina was able to block. _I have to rely on my instincts again I guess. _

Magic started again with her series of blows; overhead-cut, side, thrust, parry, side, and then a slanted one. Mina didn't even know what she was doing as she deflected each and every one of them with her sword. Mina tried as well; side-cut, overhead, thrust, side, side, slanted, sweep. The archer too deflected every one of them as they went back. Mina then tried a different tactic.

Mina swung the sword to get a side cut on the left, and when it seemed she was about to swing it, she switched the sword position quickly as it changed to an attack from above. It clashed against Magic's sword as she held the tip of the sword for support. Her arms were shaking slightly trying to swing the sword with enough force, to move Mina's sword up for an opening, then flick the sword out of her grip. Mina quickly moved and attacked yet again this time aiming for her legs. The archer jumped focusing on the attack below her, while Mina appeared over head, swing the sword downwards in a crashing blow.

Magic landed on the ground while Mina still tried to get through her defense hanging in mid-air, balanced on Magic's sword. This time they both disappeared using a mild high-speed technique they both knew, as they met in several parts of the floor space they took up, each of them appearing when their swords clashed. The sound of wood against wood was heard loudly throughout the room as many of the people stopped training to watch the battle. _He's pretty good_, Magic thought.

They appeared again in the center, meeting up while both of them blocked an attack. Both of them fought for the strike to push forward, but changed tactics and stepped back a good deal. They started to charge at each other again as they attacked with quick speed using various attacks. The swords were a blur in the air only to be seen to Mina and her opponent. Every tactic they've been trying has been blocked, and neither of them has even made it past each other's defense.

Magic swung her sword swiftly for an attack from above, but Mina swiftly dodged spinning around to avoid then attack when she came around. _This is weird… It's not like I'm in control of my body. I don't even know what I'm doing, yet my hands know exactly where to go and how to attack. What going on? _

A small crowd had formed and watched in awe as feint and attack were both easily interpreted and blocked. Even the slightest shift of movement was caught by Mina. _Somehow…I think from watching so many warriors fighting, I've picked up something from them and created my own style? It must be the dagger training and the few times sword training._

Neither of them seemed to have an advantage, as no one seemed to be winning or losing. Mina listened to the sound of wood against wood as it rang throughout the room of spectators and the archer's footsteps yet again. There seemed to be a rhythm to it… _The rhythm seems to be the same… Is she toying with me!? _Mina's adrenaline pumped up as she tried blow after blow again with crushing force.

_What's with this? My arms feel shock in each blow…I'm barely blocking it… Where's all this energy coming from?,_ the archer thought as she blocked Mina attacks. Mina tried a brand new tactic, purely made on the spot, as she went for an attack from below, crouching as she stood up sweeping upwards with her sword as it was blocked again, then swung the sword in a half-circle the sword pointing downward slightly as she went for a quick side-cut using more force than her other attacks. The attack only lasted for a less than a second as Magic was caught off guard. The archer teetered off balance for a half-second, while holding a defensive position as Mina disappeared from her line of sight.

Mina appeared a half-second later from Magic's side where she was falling and quickly flicked the sword easily out of the archer's hand. Magic fell from original blow as the wooden sword was flung out of reach as Mina's was pointed at her throat. The archer just chuckled as she knew she was defeated. Mina reached a hand to help her up, as Magic accepted it gladly.

"Nice job" she remarked smiling as they both headed back to the changing rooms.

"Thanks. You're really good as well." Mina replied and smirked. The spectators watching saw them leave behind the door as the mentor and student faced each other again more fired up than ever. As Mina and Magic both went past the door of the changing room, they heard more sounds of wood verses wood clashing against each other and loud voices booming, encouraging them to do better.

Mina chuckled softly picking her clothes off the bench and went to change back. The familiar weight of both swords on her clothes felt comfortable again to her as she grabbed her robe and put it on the rack at the end. Magic came out as soon as she was done and they both walked out of the place.

"So where are you supposed to take me now?" Mina asked. "Actually you're going to have lunch in a minute or so" she replied. They went back into the dark corridor and back into the darkness.

"Do we always have to walk through this?" Mina asked sarcastically.

"Not really, but if you want the light on, ok" Magic replied and clapped her hands. Lights turned on from the ceiling, which Mina thought didn't even exist, shone upon the dark corridor, showing the exit ahead.

"Now why didn't you do that earlier?" Min asked skeptically.

"Orders are orders. I had to." she replied shrugging. Mina frowned upon this, wondering if anyone had died from these 'tests' before, like the one she just had in the hallway. A bell tolled once in the kingdom, _at least I think it's a bell, _Mina thought. I sounded more like a pot being clanged instead.

"_That_ is the bell for when you go to lunch. So you know it only sounds once." The archer ran ahead with Mina not far behind as they exited the corridor. The old gray brick door closed once again and as the reassuring click sounded instead of a bang. They both headed off to the left to get lunch, at the dreary place. The lunch lady it seemed was lazy and gave each of them a sandwich.

"You want to sit with me today?" Magic offered. "Sure, why not. It's not like I know anyone." Mina shrugged and took a seat next to her in the right-hand corner of the room. Luckily they were next to the window as well. Mina stared at the window thinking, as well as wondering when that note will arrive.

"Hey!" someone called. _That voice, it's familiar who is it?_ Mina turned around to see Rhea waving to her. Mina blinked in surprise as Rhea took a seat next to her on Mina's right side. Mina whispered in her ear carefully,

"I thought you said not to be friendly" Rhea shrugged and replied,

"So? I don't care now." She took out a brown paper bag, from what seemingly, came out of nowhere, and out she pulled some spaghetti. Mina looked in surprise at what she had and was about to ask when a voice interrupted Mina's chance to ask.

"You know Jin?" Magic asked leaning back in her seat to ask.

"So you're here?" Rhea said skeptically leaning back as well to reply. "Yeah I know him, why who wants to know" Rhea looked at Magic sarcastically talking behind Mina's back, literally. They seemed to be having a heated argument until, she saw _that guy_ again. It was the guy from before, the one who had saved her from quite a pinch. Her emerald eyes turned glassy trying to remember his name. _I already forgot? Wow… Sh- Um.. Sam? Shalin? No… Shawn!!_ Mina poked Rhea from her argument with Magic.

"What is it?" Rhea said turning around a bit annoyed.

"Hey who's that?" Mina said pointing to Shawn who was going to get his lunch.

"Oh that's Shawn. He's actually pretty good at using a sword, and tends to appear when you least expect it… Bit of a showoff though, the idiot." Rhea replied.

"So where were we 'Magic'?" Magic just scowled and continued eating. _What will happen if he recognizes me? _Mina stared at him wondering as he took his seat in the top-right corner next to some other guys. (Shawn POV now)

_Why does it feel as if someone's staring at me?,_ he thought. He continued walking to his table where his friend went and greeted him.

"Hey, Shawn" one of them said.

"What's up?" another said.

"Hey" Shawn replied. He looked around and from his side and saw a pair of eyes that were looking at him. Strangely it came from a guy, and his eyes were green?

"Hey who's that guy there?" he asked pointing.

"Oh, that's just some new guy." someone replied obviously not caring, then looked again.

"Hey wait look. That guy _already _has two girls by him. They're hard to get too!"

"Just because you're a player doesn't mean you have to keep staring, Julius" Shawn replied. Julius had long black hair and wore reddish armor with spike, his sword leaning against the table. Right after he said these words, he heard Magic call someone.

"Laura!" he heard faintly and looked at the girl coming towards them. She had short spiky hair and was smiling, her skirt lightly touching the ground. She walked toward their table and sat down across from them.

"You _are_ right, Julius. You sure it's his first day?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. How does a new guy get all the girls, and I don't?" he questioned. "And of all people how'd he get _Rhea_. She's a rebel, man. Rhea rejects _everyone_ who asks her out and _always_ beats up people who do. She only talks to two girls, and they're the two girls sitting with her.""I don't know, but the guy was staring at me earlier. I don't know why, but he seems kind of familiar." Shawn replied.

"Maybe he's really nice? Or you met him before." someone answered.

"If he's really nice they'll let you sit there Alan. Also what does being nice have to do with it?" Julius replied sarcastically. The guy named Alan had slightly long hair like Shawn's but in a different style. It was messy and looked similar to the new guy they were talking about. He wore black sorcerer robes with his staff also leaning against the table. It had a skull at the top inside a golden ring. Several smaller, colorful rings were linked to this one as the pole was long and black. Alan just shrugged and put his lunch in his hand, his staff in another, and walked towards their table. Julius looked in surprise since the comment was sarcastic after all.

"Serves you right" Shawn said grinning.

"Shut up… It's not they'll let him right?" he replied uneasily. Alan was still walking towards them as he asked one of them if he could sit there. Shawn saw one of them nod as Alan sat down across from them eating his lunch. He noticed the new guy's attention was the window at the moment.

"It seems you got that wrong as well" Shawn replied. Julius just sat there and glared at him quietly. They both continued to eat in silence as neither one of them talked. _I'll talk to the new guy later if I meet up with him, _Shawn thought and started to eat his lunch. (Mina's POV)

Mina noticed Shawn had started to look back at her after Alan and Laura came so she tried to avoid his gaze and tried to listen to what everyone else was saying.

"You still need me to protect you Alan?" Magic asked sarcastically.

"No, I think I'm ok now. Stop bringing it up though!" Alan shouted his face red as a tomato, when he finally realized what she said. Magic just laughed and continued eating.

"Hey Jin, I was wondering, what department did they put you in?" Laura asked.

"Terrain" Mina replied already used to the second name by now. Everyone except Magic looked at Mina surprised.

"What? What's wrong with that?" Mina asked curious.

"Nothing. It's just that, it's a hard rank to get into, and there are not many people who know the country that well." Alan replied. Mina replied in surprise and shrugged. _Wow the kingdom's standard has gone pretty low. No wonder they're so slow to attack and find our bases,_ Mina thought. She continued to look out the window again as they continued talking. She noticed there was a small piece of paper on the window sill as she stood up from the table.

"Hey what are you doing?" Rhea asked. Mina just shook her head as she got the piece of paper, and went back to sit down.

"Answer my question. What is that?" Rhea asked again getting slightly annoyed.

"It's a piece of paper" Mina replied.

"Yeah I know that idiot, but what does it say" Rhea replied sarcastically. Magic was too busy chatting with Laura and Alan to notice Mina moving from her seat, or Rhea's talking.

"It's a note" Mina whispered and opened it, Rhea peering over her shoulder as Mina held it in her lap.

_To ranked three,_

_Room, status,_

_M1 They call me an idiot now D._

Mina chucked slightly as she pulled out a pencil from her jacket. Rhea looked at the paper confused except for the information they needed.

"What is this Jin, some kind of secret code between friends or something?" Rhea asked. Mina nodded and put in her reply to this.

_To M1,_

_Last one, Terrain, I'm fine._

_R3_

"That's nice. It must be nice to have someone sending you a note to see how you're doing" Rhea commented nodding. The reply she wrote was very short as she put the small piece of parchment paper back on the window sill as it disappeared as soon as she put it down.

"You guys must be close to understand what names and short terms you give" Rhea said shaking her head.

"I guess so huh?" Mina replied and finished the rest of her lunch. Rhea was already done so Mina asked a different question.

"So what schedule do you have?" she asked.

"I'm a slave, what do you think moron? This is the only free time I ever get. Same goes for everyone, kind of like the only time of peace in here." Rhea replied.

"What about yours though?" Main reaches into her pocket to take out the small piece of parchment paper Magic gave her.

"I have training, lunch, then terrain" Mina replied. "

You also can take showers in the morning before your training starts or after terrain, where you have a couple minutes to get into your room. It's like curfew and stuff. Kind of like school, except they feed you for free and you take showers." Rhea said.

"Alright. Thanks for the advice. By the way how will I know when to take a shower in the morning?" Mina replied. "I'll wake you up ten minutes before the bell sounds for the job if you want" Rhea replied then shrugged.

"You'd really do that? Thanks." Mina replied smiling.

"Sure thing. Besides the more you hang around, the fewer guys will bug me." Rhea replied carelessly. "Don't expect me to help you often though you got that?"

"'Course" Mina replied nodding.

"Shoot… I forgot…That means I'd have to show you where the showers are…" Rhea realized as her eyes widened slightly. "Aw, whatever, I'll show you in the morning when you wake up" Mina just nodded as most of the conversation was left in awkward silence. Everyone else was too busy to notice the awkward silence between them. Luckily the bell rang a few seconds later before anyone could notice.

"I'll see you later then Jin" Rhea said walking away as everyone from their table stood up.

"I'll see you tomorrow guys" Magic said as she walked away.

"See you" Alan and Laura both said as they walked away as well. Mina walked toward the left wall towards the hidden door. Mina sighted the uneven brick a couple steps away. Just as she reached the wall someone appeared in front of her scanning his own hand. Mina recognized the slightly long hair from behind, and tendency to appear unexpectedly, was Shawn.

Mina blinked waiting for the door to open as the computer, or brick, confirmed the fingerprints and they both went inside. As always the inside was as dark as ever, but this time Mina ignored it and used _senkou _to speed through the long hallway in less than a minute. She started to walk as soon as the reached the other side of the hallway and went towards the door marked 'Terrain'. One or two seconds later, Shawn appeared behind her not far behind. As soon as he saw her, his eyes widened in a little in shock, as nobody has outpaced him before.

Mina opened the door slowly and stepped inside. Inside was a different sight to behold. The walls and floor were still a gray color, but darker, closer to black. In the center was a huge square block of blackened stone rising about three feet high and jutting out of the ground. It was around four feet or less, wide. Spread out on the table was a huge map that seemed to be very detailed and labeled. Mina looked closely at the map and saw all the cities and countries she knew of and went to before. Of course there was one thing missing, and that was the secret route she used to cross over from Henesys to the place she was now without taking the ship. _But I would never tell them that secret of course._

There were several maps underneath it as well, since there were small rifts in the map from something beneath it. Next to the map was a small pointer so the person in charge can direct their attention to certain parts of the map. Mina turned around as she heard a small noise, to see Shawn open the door halfway.

"Hey you" he said.

"Yeah?" Mina replied.

"What's your name? You seem familiar somehow…" He asked inquisitively.

"Jin, yours?" Mina replied.

"My name is Shawn" he replied. He looked into her eyes again, as Mina became nervous, wondering if her eyes were the thing that would give her away as she looked into his sapphire eyes as well.

"I know I've seen you somewhere. I just don't know where. I've seen those eyes once before…" Shawn said.

"Are you sure? There could be someone else with the same color eyes" Mina replied uneasily.

"Not a chance. I would've remembered seeing emerald eyes twice" Shawn replied. "You-" Shawn was cut off as more people shuffled inside along with the leader probably. Shawn looked at Mina, his eyes telling her that they would talk later. They all crowded around the desk as one of them was a head taller than everyone else. He was alone on one side of the table as he addressed everyone there.

"Hello everyone, today we're going to discuss some new information. Before that though, we have a new member." he said and pointed to Mina.

"Your name"

"Jin" Mina replied.

"Last name too, please" _Oh, shiz…I'll have to make up one or…_

"I don't have one sir" Mina replied. He raised an eyebrow but dismissed the matter.

"Introduce yourselves everyone. I'm Lieutenant Kuroki" Starting from the left people started to introduce themselves.

"Julius Pinto"

"Yuka Heike"

"Alex Tran"

"Shinji Okura"

"Ray Arima"

"Miyo Yamada"

"Jiro Gacusan"

"Vince Ma"

"Shawn Saephan" Mina blinked at Shawn's last name, ringing a bell somewhere in her head. She just didn't know where… While she was pondering this, Mr. Kuroki started explaining some new events.

"So far our forces have found the rebellions base" Mina's attention snapped into focus as she heard this. "They have surrounded the perimeter of the base, but unfortunately several members of the rebellion seem to have escaped." He circled the area with his stick.

"We've also found their weapons facility, but their defenses are too advanced for us to pass though. There are soldiers hiding out in the hills out of sight in case the rebellion decides to try and take their stuff as well, as a precaution. We've also been trying to locate any exit routes the assassins could have used."

"Sir, did they search the insides of the storage rooms as well, for any hidden items?" Mina asked. _If they do a big trap will be set off… Hehe. _

"No, they haven't." he said in surprise.

"That's a good suggestion though Jin. Besides the rebellion, we need to find a perfect battlefield incase we're ever in a war. Does anyone have any suggestions?"

"What about right here?" someone asked.

"No, it's too much of a risk. The whole kingdom would be destroyed if that happened."

"What about some kind of snowy, flat land?" another asked, supposedly Yuka.

"What about supply routes though?" the Lieutenant asked questionably. Yuka just frowned in disappointment as she heard this.

"How about the mountains, where if they were forced into battle, there would be no water supply for them. Not to mention some good cover." the person named Julius suggested.

"Good idea" Kuroki replied. "We actually don't have a need for war plans, but there's not much we can do."

"What about battle plans to find the rebellion again?" Shawn said. The lieutenant looked up and nodded realizing what he just said.

"Where do you think they'll be then?" he asked.

"Probably a place where it's least expected" Shawn replied.

"Does anyone have any suggestions?" the lieutenant asked.

"It could be somewhere within a five mile radius of here, where no one would look" Mina suggested then shrugged. Lieutenant Kuroki turned pale at the possibility of the enemy right beneath their noses.

"But of course that'd probably be a last resort" Mina added quickly. The lieutenant mentally shrugged it off as if she had never said that.

"What about a place that's really crowded?" Julius asked again looking at the lieutenant to see if he can go on. The answer was a wave of Kuroki's hand.

"As in one of the main towns, such as Henesys or Ellinia" he continued.

"Good idea, Julius" Kuroki said as he jotted down Julius's ideas on a piece of paper.

"You're dismissed for today, but tomorrow we're doing a recon mission on the outer boundaries of Kerning City. I know it's far, but we'll take the ship to get there fast." Lieutenant Kuroki said as he waved his hand as a signal to be dismissed. Everyone crowded towards the door trying to get through to get to their rooms.

Mina as always didn't want to deal with the crowd so she _senkoued_ her way to her room as fast as she could, though unnoticed was Shawn not following that far behind. She entered her room fast and started to lie down as she pondered some thoughts about today.

Shawn lingered outside Jin's door debating whether or not he should enter. _Should I just knock, or just enter…I can get in easily… _He paced back and forth by the door still wondering whether he should go in or not. He sat down, his back to the door and let out a sigh. _I should just ask later during the mission. I need to find answers! Who _**is**_this person anyways? I know I've seen it somewhere…_ He leaned his head back and accidentally banged his head against the door, hard. "Ow…" Shawn said rubbing the back of his head.

"I'll just ask tomorrow" he thought aloud and started to stand up, until the door behind him gave way and he fell on his head. He opened his eyes to find Jin standing over him, with his emerald eyes surprised. He offered his hand as Shawn took it gratefully and stood up.

"Sorry about that" Shawn said shifting a little uncomfortably.

"It's alright. So what are you here for?" Jin asked straight to the point.

"Why do you assume that I'm here for something?" Shawn asked innocently.

"I heard you outside my door. 'I'll just ask tomorrow'. So what do you want to ask?" Jin said his eyes narrowing. Shawn just shrugged and replied,

"I was just wondering why you seem so familiar."

"I don't think I remember seeing you though" he replied.

"I'm pretty sure I remember your eyes somewhere though. I'm sure of it" Shawn replied his voice certain. _Why is this guy trying to deny it? I know for sure I've seen him before, so why can't I remember? _

"Are you sure it wasn't just your imagination?" Jin replied as if stating a fact.

"Yeah I'm sure. There's no way it could've been my imagination." Shawn replied still certain.

"Hey, why don't you leave him alone for now and settle this in the morning" a voice said behind Shawn. Jin and Shawn attention diverted to the person at the door. There was a bored expression on her face, with one arm leaning against the door frame. It was Rhea, her crimson eyes staring at Shawn, as if warning him.

"Fine, I'll leave you and your boyfriend alone" he said and started walking toward the door. Shawn passed Rhea, but only after a few words were spoken, only heard by Shawn.

"He isn't my boyfriend, but I suggest you watch your step, teme" Rhea hissed, like a death threat waiting to be carried out. Shawn just chuckled at this and continued to his room. _I will definitely find my answers sooner or later, hopefully sooner. _Shawn only had to walk a few doors down to enter his bleak and empty room. He swung the door open quietly and lay down on his bed, waiting for sleep to come.

Mina lied down on her bed thinking of the almost argument she had with Shawn. _I hate lying like this._ She mentally kicked herself for lying in the first place. _If I do this it will only be a web of lies. He has to find out sooner or later, but he has to find out on his own… What am I supposed to do? _Mina thought over this for a couple minutes, until her eyelids became heavy as she drifted off into sleep.

"Hey wake up!" a distant voice called. "Mina you idiot, wake up!" it called again.

"Wuh…" Mina managed to say drowsily as she tried to open her eyes. Rays of light from the small window blinded her making her blink several times. She made out the blurry face of Rhea over her trying to wake her up.

"Finally you're awake" Rhea said annoyed.

"Now come on, I'll show you to the showers" she stood up waiting for Mina to get up. Mina rose slowly wiping sleep from her eyes and followed Rhea. They headed for the door until Mina had a sudden question she needed to ask.

"Hey, uh, which shower am I supposed to use?" Mina asked. Rhea stopped dead in her tracks, wondering the same question also.

"That's a damn good question" Rhea replied, thinking of nothing else to say. "Er, it'd be hard for you to get in the guy's showers…" Rhea said thoughtfully.

"But then again, it'd be hard in the girl's showers also" Rhea threw Mina towel and said,

"Put that on top of your head" Mina did what she was told with a confused look.

"That might make you pass more easily as a girl" Rhea said and smirked. "Now come on" Rhea ran down the hallway and made a sharp left turn into another hall Mina never saw before. There was no other door in that hallway except for one at the end facing them. The sign read women's, and Rhea ran inside dragging a surprised Mina by her hand. A few girls stared in Mina's direction, the towel still on her head. Rhea pushed her into one of the showers quickly, nobody getting a good look at her. There was a black plastic sheet in front of her held up by a metal rod, the other three walls beside her white.

"Bullying a new person again, Rhea?" a voice asked outside.

"You can say that" what she presumed was Rhea's voice.

"Now hurry up!" Rhea hissed in her direction, or at least she thought it was. Mina quickly unchanged setting the towel on top of the metal bar to her right side. She set her clothes on top of black curtain and turned on the water. _Weird, it's almost comforting…_ Mina quickly took a shower and dried herself, putting on her clothes again. She put the towel on her head and stepped out and saw Rhea in front of her. It seemed like she already took a shower, her chocolate hair dripping wet, with her circlet in her left hand.

"Come on, the bell will probably go off soon" Rhea said motioning her to follow. Mina dried her hair with her towel surprised, as she was still unused to the short hair.

"Hey Rhea, I think I'll go now, I'd like to get a head start to get my mind on last night alright?" Mina asked as they walked out the door. Rhea blinked in surprise as she nodded her head, letting Mina go her own way.

Mina walked out past the lunch room as the bell rang shortly, already heading towards the secret entrance. She walked up and entered her handprint as she walked through darkness, her mind wandering. _I wonder what he wanted to ask me yesterday…_, she thought and entered the door marked terrain. Immediately after she entered the room the door shut behind her as she whirled around toward the noise. It was Shawn, glaring at her, before actually coming up to speak to her face to face.

"Hey can I actually ask you a question now?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, what is it?" Mina asked also wondering what he had to say.

"Well, I-" he started, but was cut off as people started shuffling inside the room. He sighed as he took his place, obviously discouraged at having so many interruptions. Lieutenant Kuroki stood at the head of the table looking to see if everyone was there.

"Well since everyone is here, why don't we already go out and see if we can mark anything new in Kerning City" Kuroki said enthusiastically. Many of the people in the room let out a sigh, only the person named Yuka seemed happy.

"I know it's a long way, but if we take the kingdom's ship we'll get there in no time!" Lieutenant Kuroki said happily.

"Are we even _allowed, _to use the ship?" someone asked doubtfully.

"Nope" Lieutenant Kuroki said not a care in the world. Everyone stared at the lieutenant agape or blinking rapidly.

"Well then let's go!" the lieutenant said cheerfully walking out the door. Everyone followed the lieutenant in surprise not knowing what else to do. He led them through a maze of corridors and hallways until we reached the top of the castle. We walked to the end where we saw a huge ship in dock. It was painted pure white, blue windows sticking out of the sides, with a huge mast sticking up out of the boat. It was a natural brown a small place on top for a person to stand on. There was a small looking building in the center of the shop where the mast was protruding, a metal blue door in the front of it. There were two propellers at the base of the ship, which looked to be made of paper.


End file.
